


Конфронтация

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [16]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Justice League (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: John Constantine!Colin Farrell, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: написано по заявке: «Флэш и Константин. Препирательства закончившиеся понятно где», канон DC: Эзра Миллер!Барри Аллен, фанкаст Колин Фаррелл!Джон Константин.





	Конфронтация

Джон и Барри были несовместимы по определению. Как классическая музыка и отбойный молоток. Особенно мешало их отношениям то, что Барри был жаворонком, хоть и умудрялся нерационально использовать время по утрам, а Джон — совой. При этом совой он был по большей части с похмелья, что невероятно удручало Барри, который пытался побороть хотя бы эту одну из его вредных привычек.  
  
Барри строго придерживался политики, что если создавать Джону проблемы по утрам, то когда-нибудь это научит его думать о возможных последствиях еще с вечера.  
  
Метод пока не давал результатов. Единственным следствием было то, что Джон начинал ругаться, но долго спорить с Барри не мог, из чего вытекало новое следствие — мириться они начинали прямо в спальне. Не сказать, чтобы Барри был недоволен…  
  
Он боялся, что когда-нибудь на чаше весов их конфронтация перевесит отношения, Джон запустит в него файерболом и попросит больше не беспокоить по утрам. К счастью пока его раздражение уступало терпению и обаянию Барри.  
  
…Джона разбудила музыка. Может, в другое время она бы ему даже понравилась, он всегда находил, что у него отличный музыкальный вкус. Но в это утро Джону как никогда хотелось покоя. В это утро у них даже не получалось мириться в постели, что стало своего рода ритуалом, потому что Джон упорно продолжал лежать, разве что отлучился в уборную, но Барри не желал появляться.  
  
Скрепя сердце, Джон вылез из постели. Барри обнаружился на кухне за чем-то средним между приготовлением завтрака и военными действиями.  
  
— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — довольно объявил Барри, перекрикивая музыку. Джон скептически оглядел бардак и кисло улыбнулся. Он не был маньяком чистоты, но старания Барри предвосхищали его ожидания.  
  
— И тебе это удалось.  
  
Не думая о последствиях, он взмахнул рукой — у музыкального центра оплавился провод около самого штепселя. Музыка стихла и тут же из-за короткого замыкания громко хлопнула лампочка. Кухня погрузилась во мрак.  
  
— Блядь, — в сердцах прокомментировал Джон.  
  
— Эй, не ругайся! С тебя четвертак в баночку ругательств, — осадил Барри и тут же всполошился, увидев, что Джон уходит: — Ты куда?  
  
— Спать дальше, — мрачно ответил Джон.  
  
Перед лазами мелькнула вспышка и внезапно возникший на пути Барри преградил дорогу.  
  
— Но как же завтрак?  
  
— Сначала спать, потом завтрак, — Джон был непреклонен.  
  
Барри ждал бури, но Джон не выдал и половины ожидаемого раздражения. Барри даже расстроился, потому что тогда бы ему светил бурный примирительный секс, приправленный острым соусом искреннего негодования Джона.  
  
— Но я старался, — Барри встал посреди дверного проема, не пуская Джона.  
  
— И я ценю твои старания каждое утро…  
  
— Но?  
  
— Но может все это зря? Нам не ужиться вместе, может мы напрасно стараемся?  
  
— Ты какой-то козел, — надулся Барри.  
  
— Эй, не ругайся, — мягко поддел Джон. Подавшись вперед, он прошептал ему, едва задевая ухо губами, так что у Барри привычно задрожали колени от его близости: — Баночка для ругательств в твоем распоряжении.


End file.
